For example, a liquid crystal panel is used for a display unit (a movable unit) of a display device (an electronic device) mounted on a dashboard of a vehicle, by utilizing an advantage that it can be formed small and thin. However, even if the display unit is a small and thin liquid crystal panel, because the space in the vehicle is limited, it is difficult to secure a space for keeping the display unit outside the dashboard at all times.
In recent years, therefore, a so-called housing-type display device that is embedded in a dashboard and used by pulling it out as required has been proposed. There have been proposed many types of housing-type display devices, and among these, a flat display unit is popular. The flat display unit is housed substantially horizontally in a dashboard, and at the time of use, pulled out like a drawer toward the front and made to stand so that its liquid crystal panel faces an operator.
In such a drawer-like housing-type display device, a casing for housing a display unit is fitted in a dashboard of a vehicle with an opening facing the front. Accordingly, the display unit is embedded in the dashboard when unused, and is pulled out of the casing toward the front and made to stand during use for screen display operation (for example, see Patent Document 1).
At the time of use, if the display unit is a manually-operated type, it is pulled out of the casing toward the operator's side and made to stand with an appropriate angle by using a support mechanism on the casing side as a fulcrum. Meanwhile, if the display unit includes driving means, for example, when a pulling start button (not shown) or the like is operated, a forwarding mechanism is driven to push the display unit out from the casing, and the display unit turns to a predetermined angle via the support mechanism.
On the other hand, when the display unit is not used, the manually-operated display unit is brought down horizontally via the support mechanism, and pushed into the casing and housed. Whereas, in the display unit including the driving means, for example, when a pullback start button (not shown) is operated, the display unit is brought down horizontally via the support mechanism and brought back into the casing by the forwarding mechanism.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-337621